every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Novoa
Introduction Jessie was a main character during the entire series as she was the last chosen one. She was born into the series at the end of the last chapter of the first book. However her character was more introduced in the second book as she was old enough to walk, talk, understand what was going on and give her input. When the series ended she was deep in her adult years. Jessie was known for being sneaky and curious as a child, then as an adult was pretty much the same. ' Background' Her birth Jessie was born in the last chapter of every witch pregnancy. She was born on April 13th, 2006 at a hospital in Miami around half past two in the afternoon. She was the fifth of the babies to be born. As her mother slept she was held by her father and was greeted briefly by her mother's father. She was then greeted warmly by her paternal grandparents. She was also later greeted by her mother's guardian Lily and her great aunt Ursula. ' ' Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy "Without my powers, I'm no longer a witch." Jessie- Andi Personality Jessie was known as the best sneaker in her group of friends, she was also good at revenge. She was kind yet stubborn. She was very determined to complete her goals as well. Being a witch in training '' In chapter one Jessie started her magic training and education at the Academy. She was given her guardian- Andi Cruz- and her teammate- Ben Sanders. In chapter three Jessie began practicing for the first test by turning Ethan's old action figures into animals and then back into toys. After her first try she was dismissed from practice as it was clear she was too advanced for this type of practice. In chapter four the first test was coming up and she hadn't practiced. Andi was to busy spying on Ruby to train her so she decided to join Shawn and Gracie for their practice session with Luke. When the first test came, Jessie was only able to turn Andi into a horse halfway making her a centaur, she did manage to turn her back into a person and hoped that would be enough to let her pass, however, she was failed. ''Using magic '' In chapter two Jessie cast a healing spell to fix Ben's broken wrist. She was very proud of herself for having been able to accomplish this task. After her revenge plan on Ruby caused Ethan to accidentally tel-transport Ruby away, Jessie attempted to open a portal to bring her back. However, she opened a black hole instead and got stuck halfway through it. She was then rescued by a group of people and managed to close the black hole. ''Events In chapter two Jessie woke Andi in the middle of the night to inform her that her powers were gone. It was later mentioned Jessie had been trying to use her magic to pull a prank on Emily when she discovered her magic was gone. In the morning it was learned that Jessie's powers had been stolen. Her parents were notified and Jessie had to stay by Andi's side at all times. Jessie was very upset about her magic being gone and she decided to drop out of the academy. She told Andi that without magic she was no longer a witch. Andi managed to convince Jessie to stay at the academy and give her a week to get her powers back. Jessie then wrote a letter to her paternal grandparents about what had happened. Later that day Jessie was given her magic back by Emily and learned it had been Ruby who had stolen her magic. After failing the first test Jessie was furious with Andi and decided to drop out of the academy. She was picked up by her mother shortly after and brought home. The next day when Andi went to apologize to her, Jessie wouldn't answer the door and let her in. Her mother then forced her to meet Andi at the club and listen to what she had to say. After talking with Andi, Jessie decided to forgive her and return to the Academy. In mid-chapter four Jessie was informed by Ethan in the middle of the night that Ruby had stolen Hex. She went with him and a few girls to confront Ruby and get Hex back. Hex was the magic book belonging to Jessie's mother. After Andi refused to do anything about it, Jessie teamed up with all of the first year magic students to operate a spy club against Ruby. She along with Ethan were the leaders and they were the ones who sorted through all the information the others had gathered about Ruby and placed the valid information in a folder. Jessie was one of the children who got caught by Ruby. She was let off with a warning by Andi. On Halloween Jessie pranked Emily by filing her bed with shaving cream, she then agreed to settle the score with a magic duel. However, Emily's magic was too strong due to the full moon and Jessie was saved by Ethan. In chapter seven, Jessie went home during the full moon. She later attended the council meeting. Being worried about making her mother proud Ever since she had been little, Jessie knew she was going to take over as the chosen one when she turned eighteen. She had also worried about not being able to fill her mother's shoes and therefore letting her mother down. Even though Emma had told her multiple times that she didn't care or have expectations about how well Jessie would do at being the chosen one, Jessie still worried. So during her first year at the academy, Jessie was always trying to make her mother proud. That was until Shawn advised her to stop and just enjoy the visits. Every witch student: Remember me “''We didn't realize we were making memories. We just knew we were having fun.” Jessie- Emily and Ethan.'' Being a Witch in training Jessie- at the age of eleven- began the second year of her magic training and education. In the second chapter, Jessie was successful in making it snow indoors during a practice session for the first test. During the actual first test, Jessie conjured up a son above Ben's had and passed. In the fourth chapter, Jessie had been eating with her friends when the subject of the second test came up. It was Jessie's idea to make it a competition bet between her friends with embarrassing punishments for the losers. The second test had put Jessie up against Ben in a friendly magic duel and Jessie easily won. In the top three places- Jessie had managed to get first place but because Ben wasn't in the top three, it dragged them down as a team to second place for the bet they had made with their friends. Yet, Jessie and Ben weren't the losing team in their group of friends and therefore hadn't had to do anything embarrassing. In the sixth chapter, Jessie was preparing for the upcoming first race. Later on in the chapter, Jessie having a blast with her friends in a magic battle. Jessie participated in the second race with Ben and Andi on her team. They managed to get to the second room and were up against only Luke's team. She and her team won. The mission In the third chapter, Jessie confided in her mother about how she believed it wasn't over for Andi and Andi's family. She shared that she just knew the council would strike again on which her mother agreed with her. Jessie then told her mother she would keep an eye on Agamemnon once back at the Academy. In the fourth chapter, Jessie had suggested to Andi to spend some alone time with Luke. Andi stated that Luke would never agree to go on a date with her. Jessie then suggested that instead of it being a date it could be a training session for the second race. Andi did take Jessie suggestion. In the sixth chapter, Jessie had come up with a plan to restore Luke's memory permanently. She told the plan to her mother who called her a genuineness. Jessie was present when Luke's memory was restored and was said to be quite emotional when seeing Andi and Luke and Ethan finally reunite as a family. Jessie had been quite proud of herself that it had been her plan that had successfully restored Luke's memory of his zombie life permanently. Sharing her magic illegally with Ethan In the ninth chapter, Jessie offered to Ethan to share her magic with him after he had been wrongly stripped of his magic by the council members. She told him that she willing to take the risk of getting caught and did transfer a portion of her magic to him. Later in the chapter, Ethan was seen using magic. Jessie was about to confess but Emily quickly decided to take the blame and later explained why to Jessie. Jessie felt guilty and did thank Emily. Also, the magic Jessie had given to Ethan was returned to her. Relationships ''' ''Jessie and Ethan '' ''“What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get expelled?” Jessie- Ethan'' In the group of friends, Jessie and Ethan are two of the closest, and they share a birthday. It could be said that Jessie is Ethan's second best friend. It is very possible that one reason they are close is because Jessie and Ethan had, in the past, worked together as they worked with their mothers on finding Phillip. It was mentioned that they have the same favourite comic book as well. Ethan saved Jessie on Halloween, 2016, from getting hit by a dangerous spell that had been casted by Emily, and in the process was hit himself and ended up in the hospital over night. ''Jessie and Emily '' ''"Emily, please, you should know by now I don't let people off that easy...its revenge time!" Jessie- Emily. '' In the group of friends, Jessie and Emily are two of the closest. They are also second cousins as their mothers, Maddie and Emma, are cousins, and they share a birthday. When no one else would believe Emily about Ruby having powers, Jessie did. Emily and Jessie often hung out together at the Academy. Jessie once, as a favour for Emily, spied on Ruby as a bug, though she hadn't wanted to. Jessie and Emily had a duel on halloween after Jessie pranked her with magic, they later apologized to each other. ''Jessie and Shawn '' ''“Don't mean to get all girly on you, but I'm glad your ok. I worried.” Jessie- Shawn '' Jessie and Shawn are not two of the closest in their group of friends, and they share a birthday. However they are close friends and often hung out together at the Academy. They talked all the time and often did their homework together as well. ''Jessie and Gracie '' ''“I might seem strong but I break.” Jessie- Gracie '' Jessie and Gracie were not two of the closest in the group, in-fact these two had the least amount in common, and they share a birthday. However they were really great friends. Jessie was the one to learn from Sienna that Gracie may be being bullied and hated knowing such a sweet little girl could be going through that. She told Gracie she would defend her if anyone ever tried to bully her, and Gracie replied that she knew that. However Gracie also denied the bullying not wanting Jessie to get revenge on Morgan. ''Jessie and Ben'' ''“You don't have to be crazy to hang out with us. I'll train you.” Jessie- Ben '' Jessie and Ben started off as just teammates who had very little in common. However they slowly became really great friends. Jessie even introduced him to her friends and made apart of the group. However in the second book he only hung out with them every now and then, so he wasn't officially part of the group at that point. In the third book, Jessie put a lot of focus on helping Ben win over Shawn. In one chapter she told him that he was trying to hard. In general, Jessie and Ben were pretty close. After Gracie left the Academy especially, because Ben started hanging out more with Jessie than he had when Gracie had been at the Academy. '''Quotes 'Welcome to the Academy ' "Hey what was that for!" Jessie- Ben "I don't know but I'm freaking out!" Jessie- Andi “When I am afraid I put my trust in you.” Jessie- Andi "I was just curious to see if I was as good as my dad." Jessie- Emily "Oh I was just um...it's not important." Jessie- Emily "Emily, please, you should know by now I don't let people off that easy...its revenge time!" Jessie- Emily. "Ben, didn't I tell you my mom's the chosen one?" Jessie- Ben after Ben freaked out seeing Emma. "Don't blame him it's all your fault! You're my guardian you're supposed to look after me!" Jessie- Andi "I'll always give you a second chance because I know you'll always deserve it." Jessie- Andi. "My mom put me in your care, so technically, everything in my care is in your care" Jessie- Andi "Yea but I'm the chosen one's daughter. I can feel danger from dimensions away." Jessie- Emily “You don't have to be crazy to hang out with us. I'll train you.” Jessie- Ben "Andi calm down or I'm using my magic on you!" Jessie- Andi 'Remember me ' “I'm worried this isn't the end for them. The council will strike again.” Jessie- Emma “You talked and I listened. You didn't fail us.” Jessie- Andi “You're the reason Ethan has faith in life and the reason I have faith in myself.” Jessie- Andi “What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get expelled?” Jessie- Ethan “Something big? Yeah he has an eleven year old son.” Jessie- Andi “We didn't realize we were making memories. We just knew we were having fun.” Jessie- Emily and Ethan. “For you I'm willing to take the risk. That's what friends do.” Jessie- Ethan